Shops
Shops are a feature of Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World, being introduced in Update 2.1 and Update 2.11. They are accessed by pulling ropes: the shop through the rope located on the Icon Kit menu; the secret shop and community shop through the rope located in the last section of the Treasure Room, which additionally requires 500 and 200 diamonds to unlock respectively. Description The shop, secret shop, and community shop are run by the Shopkeeper, Scratch, and Potbor respectively. Each requires mana orbs as currency to purchase various Icon Kit items. The secret shop also contains the Master Emblem for 1,000 mana orbs, which enables access to the Chamber of Time. 471,500 mana orbs are required to purchase every available item; 66,000 mana orbs, 65,500 mana orbs and 340,000 mana orbs between each of the shops. Items Shopfronts= Shop01.png Shop02.png Shop03.png Shop04.png SecretShop01.png SecretShop02.png SecretShop03.png CommunityShop01.png CommunityShop02.png CommunityShop03.png CommunityShop04.png CommunityShop05.png CommunityShop06.png CommunityShop07.png CommunityShop08.png CommunityShop09.png |-| Shop= Cube079.png|500 mana orbs Cube077.png|1,000 mana orbs Cube086.png|1,000 mana orbs Cube073.png|1,000 mana orbs Cube102.png|1,000 mana orbs Cube107.png|1,000 mana orbs Ship27.png|2,000 mana orbs UFO25.png|2,000 mana orbs UFO23.png|2,500 mana orbs Ball20.png|1,000 mana orbs Ball19.png|1,500 mana orbs Wave21.png|500 mana orbs Spider02.png|2,000 mana orbs Robot12.png|3,000 mana orbs DeathEffect08.png|7,000 mana orbs DeathEffect11.png|7,000 mana orbs Colour32.png|Primary 1,000 mana orbs Colour34.png|Primary 1,000 mana orbs Colour30.png|Secondary 1,000 mana orbs Trail05.png|4,000 mana orbs Trail06.png|4,000 mana orbs Cube140.png|3,000 mana orbs Cube109.png|4,000 mana orbs Cube113.png|4,000 mana orbs Ball40.png|4,000 mana orbs Wave35.png|4,000 mana orbs Colour26.png|Primary 1,000 mana orbs Colour23.png|Secondary 1,000 mana orbs |-| Secret shop= Wave18.png|2,000 mana orbs Cube094.png|3,000 mana orbs Cube085.png|2,500 mana orbs Cube096.png|2,000 mana orbs MasterEmblem.png|1,000 mana orbs Robot14.png|3,000 mana orbs UFO21.png|4,000 mana orbs Spider03.png|3,000 mana orbs Ball25.png|2,000 mana orbs DeathEffect13.png|10,000 mana orbs Colour30.png|Primary 1,000 mana orbs Colour41.png|Primary 1,000 mana orbs Colour22.png|Secondary 1,000 mana orbs Colour42.png|Secondary 1,000 mana orbs Trail07.png|7,000 mana orbs Cube136.png|5,000 mana orbs Cube110.png|5,000 mana orbs DeathEffect16.png|15,000 mana orbs |-| Community shop= The community shop features icons created by players of the Geometry Dash Community who took part in an icon creation contest, which ran from February 7, 2017, to June 4, 2017. The winners had their icons added to the game in Update 2.11. A Credits button shows the names of the creators of each icon, included below within the captions. Cube117.png|4,000 mana orbs {Aleck08} Cube118.png|2,000 mana orbs {Aruxd} Cube119.png|2,000 mana orbs {Burke} Cube120.png|4,000 mana orbs {Djoxy} Cube121.png|2,000 mana orbs {Ghostpower} Cube122.png|2,000 mana orbs {Hallymallybubu} Cube123.png|6,000 mana orbs {Ic3Fir3} Cube124.png|8,000 mana orbs {ItsJavi2504x} Cube125.png|4,000 mana orbs {LaZye} Cube126.png|2,000 mana orbs {Last67706} Cube127.png|6,000 mana orbs {LuissiloRS} Cube128.png|8,000 mana orbs {LuissiloRS} Cube129.png|6,000 mana orbs {NeXuSGamer} Cube130.png|4,000 mana orbs {RobBuck} Cube131.png|4,000 mana orbs {RobBuck} Cube132.png|4,000 mana orbs {RobBuck} Cube133.png|8,000 mana orbs {SenpaiShika} Cube134.png|6,000 mana orbs {SenpaiShika} Cube135.png|6,000 mana orbs {Terron} Ball30.png|4,000 mana orbs {Cygnus} Ball31.png|6,000 mana orbs {Slushys} Ball32.png|6,000 mana orbs {Deraklich} Ball33.png|2,000 mana orbs {DracTheDragon} Ball34.png|4,000 mana orbs {DaRealDazzer} Ball35.png|8,000 mana orbs {Mariolego320} Ball36.png|6,000 mana orbs {Mariolego320} Ball37.png|2,000 mana orbs {Revanty} Ball38.png|2,000 mana orbs {Checho623} Ship36.png|2,000 mana orbs {Aleck08} Ship37.png|2,000 mana orbs {Alex PG} Ship38.png|6,000 mana orbs {Edialex} Ship39.png|2,000 mana orbs {ItsSunset} Ship40.png|4,000 mana orbs {LuissiloRS} Ship41.png|4,000 mana orbs {LuissiloRS} Ship42.png|6,000 mana orbs {NeXuSGamer} Ship43.png|2,000 mana orbs {Plazda} Ship44.png|6,000 mana orbs {RagnokGD} Ship45.png|8,000 mana orbs {TheRailgunner} Ship46.png|4,000 mana orbs {RobBuck} Ship47.png|6,000 mana orbs {ScorchVx} Ship48.png|4,000 mana orbs {Virusmetal} UFO29.png|6,000 mana orbs {DaferSilver} UFO30.png|6,000 mana orbs {Samuraivi13} UFO31.png|4,000 mana orbs {HaoN} UFO32.png|6,000 mana orbs {LuisilloRS} UFO33.png|4,000 mana orbs {ScorchVx} UFO34.png|2,000 mana orbs {ScorchVx} UFO35.png|2,000 mana orbs {ScorchVx} Wave24.png|2,000 mana orbs {SpaceSyrup} Wave25.png|4,000 mana orbs {Arachnus} Wave26.png|2,000 mana orbs {CyverMast} Wave27.png|2,000 mana orbs {Lordwerthers} Wave28.png|6,000 mana orbs {Jntx231} Wave29.png|6,000 mana orbs {RobBuck} Wave30.png|4,000 mana orbs {DarkFireDrago} Wave31.png|6,000 mana orbs {ScorchVx} Wave32.png|2,000 mana orbs {SNSGaming} Wave33.png|6,000 mana orbs {xVexis} Robot18.png|2,000 mana orbs {Splons} Robot19.png|6,000 mana orbs {K3vo5ky} Robot20.png|2,000 mana orbs {LuissiloRS} Robot21.png|4,000 mana orbs {Mariolego320} Robot22.png|6,000 mana orbs {ScorchVx} Robot23.png|2,000 mana orbs {ScorchVx} Robot24.png|6,000 mana orbs {Shacal} Robot25.png|4,000 mana orbs {Tr1a} Spider11.png|4,000 mana orbs {DaferSilver} Spider12.png|6,000 mana orbs {Edialex} Spider13.png|4,000 mana orbs {Edialex} Spider14.png|8,000 mana orbs {Litexotic} Spider15.png|2,000 mana orbs {ScorchVx} Spider16.png|6,000 mana orbs {Checho623} |-| Audio= The soundtracks used are BossaBossa for the shop, Sneaky Snitch for the secret shop, and March of the Spoons for the community shop. All were composed by Kevin MacLeod. Shop Secret shop Community shop Trivia *In Geometry Dash World, the shop contains a television which allows advertisements to be watched, earning 100 mana orbs per view. *(how voting took place for the icon contest) *At the end of the Credits section of the community shop is a special thanks to the collaborating hosts of the icon contest, Viprin, Etzer and Michigun. *The name 'Potbor' is Robtop spelled backwards. *Potbor mentions page 394 of the Shopkeepers Handbook. This is a reference to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, where Professor Snape asks Harry's Defense against the Dark Arts class to turn to page 394. Shop owner exchanges Gallery ShopkeeperDialogue01.png|Unused ShopkeeperDialogue02.png ScratchDialogue01.png ScratchDialogue02.png ScratchDialogue03.png ScratchDialogue04.png ScratchDialogue05.png ScratchDialogue06.png ScratchDialogue07.png|Unused PotborDialogue01.png PotborDialogue02.png PotborDialogue03.png PotborDialogue04.png PotborDialogue05.png PotborDialogue06.png PotborDialogue07.png Category:Features